A Danger Rangers Thanksgiving
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: Ranger Chrissie invites the Rangers to spend Thanksgiving with her and her family


**A Danger Rangers Thanksgiving**

* * *

A.N. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Since it was that time of year, thought I'd right me a Thanksgiving story. I hope you enjoy reading this one just as I have enjoyed writing it. To kick things off, I'd like to say that this story was written in memory of American rock singer and songwriter Eddie Money, who Chrissie's father in this story is named after, had success in the 1970s and 1980s with 11 Top 40 songs including "Baby Hold On", "Two Tickets to Paradise", "Think I'm in Love", "Shakin'", "Take Me Home Tonight", "I Wanna Go Back", "Walk on Water", and "The Love in Your Eyes", and who sadly passed away from Stage 4 Esophageal cancer on September 13, 2019, at the age of 70. Chrissie's mother, Veronica, is named after singer Ronnie Spector, who dueted with Money on "Take Me Home Tonight".

**R.I.P Edward Joseph Mahoney "Eddie Money"**

**(March 21, 1949 – September 13, 2019)**

* * *

One day, the Danger Rangers were arriving home from a rescue in the suburb of Tea. A fire had broken out due to a man cooking a turkey for Thanksgiving had burnt it because he hadn't allowed enough time for it to thaw, and he had his oven at 500°, which caused the oven to overheat and catch fire. As for the turkey, the outside was burnt to a crisp and the inside was still raw.

"Well, that was a pretty interesting mission." said Squeeky.

"Yeah." said Chrissie. "I'm sure glad that guy learned his lesson."

"Yeah, and usually it's the kids who need to be taught." said Burble.

"That's so right." said Sully. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think it's time for our Thanksgiving break."

"I totally agree with you, Sull." said Squeeky.

Just then, Chrissie heard her phone ringing.

"Excuse me, guys, I need to take this." said Chrissie.

Chrissie then stepped aside and answered her phone. The caller turned out to be her mother, who went by the name of Veronica. The two had a jovial conversation before hanging up.

"So, who was that, Chrissie?" Burt asked.

"It was my mom." said Chrissie. "She invited you all to come with me to Buffalo to spend Thanksgiving with me and my family!"

"That's wonderful!" said Sully.

"Wait. The rest of us have families, too." said Burt. "So they'll be kind of disappointed about not seeing us."

"I'm sure Mom and Dad will understand." said Sully.

Each of the other Rangers besides Chrissie then called their families to let them know that they wouldn't be able to make it. Just as Sully had predicted, all of them were understanding towards this and, in fact, wished them safe travels. Afterwards, they all decided to change their outfits, so they each when into their rooms and later met in the hanger. Sully was wearing a red button-down shirt with jeans, and brown boots, Kitty was wearing a yellow blouse, khakis, and pink Chuck Taylors, Burble was wearing a dark green pullover over a white polo tee, brown corduroy pants, and tan boots, Gabriela was wearing an orange v-neck t-shirt, a gray corduroy skirt, red stockings, and black slip-ons, Squeeky was wearing a bright blue long-sleeve polo, navy blue jeans, and brown leather moccasin shoes, Burt was wearing a light green turtleneck sweater, faded blue jeans, and black versions of Squeeky's shoes, and Chrissie was wearing an outfit similar to Kitty's, only her blouse was pink and her Chuck Taylors were black.

"Well, are we ready to go then?" Sully asked.

The other Rangers agreed.

"And I got a text from James." said Chrissie. "He's on his way, and he's going to meet us when we land."

"Sounds good." said Sully. "Well, come on, everybody!"

With that, they boarded the Hovercraft and took off for New York. They soon touched down at Buffalo Niagara International Airport, and found Chrissie's older brother, James, who was wearing a gray quarter-zip sweatshirt with the Ohio State Buckeyes logo on it, black jeans, and red sneakers, waiting with a black 2006 Jeep Commander, and they agreed that Chrissie, Sully, Burble, and Kitty would ride with him in the truck while Squeeky, Gabriela, Burt, and Fallbot would take a cab. They soon arrived at a house in the suburbs of Buffalo and Chrissie went up to the door and rang the doorbell. She and James were greated by two middle-aged Dalmatians, one male and one female. The male was wearing a green plaid flannel shirt, gray cordoury pants, and tan leather loafers with blue argyle socks and the female was wearing a red turtleneck, dark gray mom jeans, and white plimsolls with lighter gray socks. The female was Veronica and the male went by the name of Eddie.

"Hi, folks." said James. "How are you? Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Hi, James, Chrissie." said Eddie. "Please, come inside, and your friends, too."

James, Chrissie, and the other Rangers went inside and after introductions were made, the men sat around in the living room and watched the Thanksgiving Day football game that had the Buffalo Bills against the Dallas Cowboys while the women prepared the rest of the feast while waiting for the turkey to cook.

"So, Sully, how long has Chrissie been on your team?" asked Eddie.

"Quite a few months now." said Sully. "And she's a really great teammate."

"That she is." said Burble.

"Say, how did you guys come to be known as the Danger Rangers, anyway?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, yeah, I've been wondering that myself." said James.

Sully then told Eddie the whole story about the Danger Rangers' formation.

"Wow, quite the story." said James.

"Indeed." said Eddie.

Eventually, Kitty announced that it was time to come sit at the table, which they did, and they saw what was available to eat. Apart from the turkey, there was green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, mashed sweet potatoes, corn on the cob, stuffing, and King's Hawaiian sweet rolls. There was also an oil can filled with corn oil for Fallbot.

"Before we eat, I'd like to take a moment of silence for our fallen Cousin Pete." said James. "If he had given up his horrible vaping addiction, he would still be with us."

A minute passed with total silence.

"Now, if anyone wishes to say grace for our feast, please speak out." said Eddie.

"I will." said Burble.

Everyone then bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

"Our Father in Heaven, we give thanks for the pleasure of gathering together for this occasion. We give thanks for this food prepared by loving hands." said Burble. "We give thanks for life, the freedom to enjoy it all, and all other blessings. As we partake of this food, we pray for health and strength to carry on and try to live as You would have us. This we ask in the name of Christ, Our Heavenly Father. Amen."

"Amen." said everyone else.

And that's when everyone began eating. Fallbot enjoyed his corn oil just as everyone else enjoyed their food. Soon, everyone had eaten what they could and spent some time playing charades while letting their food digest. After a few hours, they decided to have the pumpkin pie. While eating the pie, they continued watching the game.

"This is the best pumpkin pie I've ever had!" said Squeeky.

"I'm glad you like it." said Veronica. "It's an old family recipe."

Eventually, the time came for James, Chrissie, and the Rangers to go home, so they bid goodbye to Eddie and Veronica and drove back to the airport, and later that evening, the Danger Rangers arrived home at Mt. Rushmore, pleased to have had such a wonderful day off.

**The End**


End file.
